


Scream

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: “Tell me a secret.”The thumb that had been caressing David's hand the last five minutes slowed to a stop as Julia turned her head as she rested against his arm. Her body pressed against him, naked skin against naked skin, as they lay propped up on a pile of pillows in the middle of the massive bed at The Blackwood Hotel._________________David & Julia share their secrets and more...





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm endlessly fascinated and inspired by these two, and thus here is yet another thing that fell into my head and begged to be written. Can't stop, won't stop, and love any feedback if you have it. 💕

“Tell me a secret.”

The thumb that had been caressing David's hand the last five minutes slowed to a stop as Julia turned her head as she rested against his arm. Her body pressed against him, naked skin against naked skin, as they lay propped up on a pile of pillows in the middle of the massive bed at The Blackwood Hotel. Similar to how they had been most nights in the last few months. Her eyes peered up at him as they flick away from the TV in front of them. 

David never pays attention now, when Julia watches the evening news. He always makes sure he's read the latest news report in his room, ready and available for when she knocks on his door. For some reason the evening news relaxes her. And, as much as he's tried to ignore that anxious feeling bubbling in his chest as he watches the screen, it only agitates him. As Julia catches up on daily events, David busies himself reading. And when his eyes grow tired and the letters start to jumble together, he closes the book and moves on to studying every freckle and memorizing every mark and line on her body. Less educational than the news or a book, but far more pleasing. Most nights, he falls asleep nestled against her midst his quest. Comfortable in his slumber until he feels the mattress dip and move slightly as she settles in beside him. He'll pretend to stir slightly, before he'll cozy up against her in his sleep. Resisting the urge to kiss her back when she brings his hand gently to her lips and whispers _good night_ as she kisses the palm of it.

Those are their secrets. _Them._ Their little clandestine affair turned whatever it was now. Now that his phone is on silent on the bedside table next to his book, his clothes are folded neatly over the back of that odd looking piece of furniture that they've both begun to regard as _their_ messy chair. At least during the evenings. The day split into two parts, what happens inside and outside the walls that contain their secret. However unusual and forbidden it is, it's a routine now. Their new normal in the senseless lack of normalcy since death threats began controlling the Home Secretary's day-to-day life. A routine they've come to depend on and look forward to.

“Secret?”

“Aye. Something no one else knows about you.” His fingers stayed nestled between hers as he whispered his plea against her lips. Kissed her softly and then pulled back with a smile. He craved her. Craved the sexual connection, the pleasure and intrigue of being with someone new, but also to figure her out. To keep learning more of what lies behind the fiery inner temper and cool outer facade. Who Julia had been, who she wanted to be, if he really even knew who she _was_. 

“You already know more about me than anyone else.”

“Please?” His voice was soft, his eyes pleading as he made his request again.

“I’m...”

“Not something I could get off Wikipedia or that even that little weasel that's in love with you would know. Something that you’ve never shared with anyone before.”

Julia smiled, just briefly. An unsure crinkle of the lips as she turned her attention back towards the news on the telly. David sighed. He pressed a kiss in her hair as he settled for her non-answer. Her voice was soft, careful and almost shy when she finally spoke again.

“I don’t like to say ‘I love you’.” To say it wasn't what he expected to hear was an understatement.

“There a reason?” 

“I’ve never been very good at it... sharing those kinds of emotions with others openly...” Julia turned in the bed, settling on her side as she looked up at him. “My father was the same way. He kept his feelings to himself. He had a lot of them, it wasn’t that he was cold, he was just reserved. The day he passed away is the only time I can actually remember hearing him say it _to_ me.”

“Julia... I’m so sorry.” He said softly, running his fingers against her arm.

“It’s alright. I wasn’t good at saying it to anyone either. But I know I said it back to him then. I said it, and I went to get him some soup and when I came back he was gone.” David's heart sank. Julia had mentioned her father's death only in passing, never delving into it except to say it wasn't something she'd like to talk about. His thumb caressed her jaw tenderly as she continued. “The last time I did was with Roger. We’d been married about four years, but I’d only said it maybe once or twice. I don't know if he understood more than he let on, or perhaps, much more likely, he just didn’t care... He was going out of town for a big speech and I was very proud of him. For once.” He smirked. 

David had grown to detest the Chief Whip in the past few months, barely able to conceal his rage now whenever Julia's ex-husband insisted on making another attempt to wear her down in public. He never got far, Julia was far too clever to let him, but it enraged David nonetheless. “The day after I’d taken the morning off and was running some errands. I picked up his dry cleaning and one of his shirts had a stain of bright pink lipstick on it...”

“The fecking bastard...”

“Roger never used to say it either... until that night. It seems meaningless to me now to say the words unless you truly mean them. And he didn't then. He confessed it wasn't the first time, and I felt rather certain it wouldn't be the last.” Julia's eyes were glassy. Her voice calm but low as she recounted the end of her marriage. “He just kept repeating it over and over, as if the number of times he said the words made up for all the ways his actions had told me he didn't.” 

As David listened to her voice fade out, he felt an immense need to punch a man that already had what David would consider a highly punchable face. It was the first time Julia had spoken of her marriage with any kind of emotion. She had been clear and detached any other time it had been brought up. He felt... trusted. Like he had peeled away another layer that carefully guarded her heart. “Alright, that’s my secret. Tell me yours.”

“I already told you. I wanted to be a doctor.” 

“No, something else. Come on, you started this.”

“Aye, alright.” He thought for a second. Felt his heart thud noticeably as he pushed a hair out of her face. “Sometimes I run in the middle of the night. I go to a park and I just scream. It’s usually so pitch dark you can’t see anything. I stand there for a while and scream until I don't feel like I need to anymore.”

Julia sighed. Resting her head against his chest as she turned the TV off. “I wish I could do that.”

David's mind raced as he fell asleep. Julia, for once, falling asleep before him, her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. A gentle hand stroking up and down as her breath grew calmer and more sleepy. He wasn't sure if he was doing it for her benefit or his own. The tone of sadness in her voice haunting him as he pulled her closer. 

He wanted to fix it. Still wanted to give Roger Penhaligon a black eye. Wanted to shake the man that hadn't told his daughter he loved her enough, and have a quick word with the woman that seemingly hadn't encouraged it. David's heart felt full. Of Julia's sadness, of his anger, of love for his children and a need to tell them more often. And of her. Full of, _yes_, love for her.

________________________________________

_21.34: 15 min. Guard shift. Wear something warm. - D_

His message had been short and concise. Easy instructions to follow. She was tired after another long day but also increasingly curious of his secret plan, and had awaited him in her room, wearing her rarely worn winter parka. She almost laughed when she saw him in his. His muscular body hidden beneath big, fluffy arms as they made their way through a scarcely guarded hallway. He'd pretended to talk to the backup unit, hit another stop at the elevator as they'd snuck through the upper level parking and into a black vehicle.

The excitement rushed through Julia as David quickly maneuvered out of the hotel, through London traffic and soon enough onto a dark, solitary road through what was clearly the countryside. David turned on the flashlight as he stopped the car in what seemed to Julia like a deserted, pitch black meadow. Grass everywhere, the bit of light dancing off frosted tips but most of it bathed in darkness.

“David, why?” She asked curiously, as he held the car door open for her.

“Trust me.” David held his hand out, waiting until she put her hand in his and had stepped safely outside before pulling her along the grassy field. Once they reached the middle of it, only surrounded by trees and the moon shadowed by branches, he stopped. Her breath formed misty clouds in front of her as she looked at him, his flashlight pointed downwards between them. Grass and branches.

“Where are we?” She looked around, still confused as to why she was in the cold countryside wrapped up in winter parka, when she had been looking forward to crawling into a warm bed all day.

“We’re about forty five minutes from the city. At least five from the closest neighbor. Scream.”

“I'm sorry, what?” She turned towards him, and he cut her off as he put his arms around her. Big fluffy arms wrapping themselves firmly around her and the big jacket.

“I think you might need it.” David leaned his head against hers. A cold ear against a warm cheek as he held her tightly and explained why they were there. “And no one’s gonna hear you here. Scream until there’s nothing left. Until you feel all that stress and anxiety leave you.”

“David, this is ludicrous. I’m a public servant, I’m not going to start screaming in the middle of a fucking woods.”

“Think about all those people that hurt you.” He leaned closer, tugging on her lobe quickly because he couldn't resist, as he whispered in her ear. “The man that cheated on you, those bastards that tried to kill you, that did kill Tahir. All the journalists who write stupid shit, and some of those witless numps who come through the Home Office. Think about all of them and just let it out.”

“David...”

“Julia, trust me.” He unwrapped himself, walking around to face her instead. “Just try it.” He could barely make it out in the dark, the way her eyes narrow and study him as she weighed the pros and cons. But he didn't need to see it, he already knew that was exactly what she was doing. 

He took a step to the side, giving her time and space to think about it. And then it startled him. The piercing scream that emitted from her lungs. Short at first, like she was testing her own power. And then he saw her lips curl and fall as she took several deep breaths and found it again. Letting out another, longer, deep scream as her voice boomed into the darkness surrounding them. 

** _Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._ **

He listened for the emotion in it. Imagined all the painful things she was trying to let out and let go of just as it stopped. Julia laughed nervously next to him, fidgeting with her hands as she shook her head in disbelief. Hazel eyes glittering in the night as he saw the slightest hint of satisfaction on her lips. And then it started again. And again. And again. David watched from his spot next to her as Julia screamed and breathed and let go.

Julia's voice modulated from a darker bass sound to slightly lighter as she put every shred of energy she had left into it. Listening as her own voice filled the vast empty space of a cold night. It confused her for a moment when her lighter voice was joined by a deeper one as David leaned forward and joined her. And then her hand searched for his in the dark, fingers clasping around his as they breathed heavily into the frosty night as they both stop.

He looked at her. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight as they met his and she simply nodded. Quick, relieved nods, and he felt her gratitude in the way her hand tightened around his. Felt proud as he watched her catch her breath. He hadn’t been entirely sure she would have gone along when he’d made his plans. Yet another thing that veered him further off the course of professional behavior. Done yet another thing - for her - that he shouldn’t be, but couldn’t imagine not doing. And seeing how she practically lifted off the ground as her lips parted to make way for relived sounds of laughter, it seemed so endlessly worth it. His job was still – supposedly - just to keep her safe. But in the past months it had become his mission, and his pleasure, to make her feel good. His joy to watch as that firm politicians pout eased into a smile that felt only for him, to hear that trill of laughter that warmed his soul and healed his heart.

He was lost in his thoughts when the rain caught them. They were both soaked within seconds as Julia screamed from the chill. Her hand tugged on his as she pulled him underneath an enormous oak branch a few feet away.

“This... wasn’t supposed to happen.” He looked around as the rain proud down at their sides, interrupted by the big branch above them.

“The rain? Or us?”

“Both.” He smiled, pulling her in for a kiss as he rubbed a cold, shivering cheek. “You’re drookit.”

“I’m what?” Julia's nose scrunched as she looked at him, confused and curious. She always enjoyed it when he slipped and an unfamiliar Scottish word snuck its way into conversations.

“Drenched. Are you cold?”

She nodded faintly, then shook her head as the raindrops flew from the jacket and all around her. David laughed, the hood of her parka much too big for her head as she pulled it up. She joined him then. Laughing with him as the rain fell down around them. Protected somewhat by a hundred year old oak as they reveled in their first normal experience in their still new connection. Julia licked the raindrops off her lips as David pulled away wet hair that clung to her face.

He unzipped his jacket, then hers, pulling her towards him as he wrapped his arms around her. It felt warm for now, being close to him. He heard her breathe in short, surprised gasps as his cold, wet hands snuck underneath her sweater, but she didn't protest. Only pulled his body closer as she leaned against him.

“Even if I don’t _say_ the words, it doesn’t mean I don’t _feel_ it...”

“Aye, I know.” David burrowed his face in a warm neck and murmured against her. “I feel it too. Very much.”

Julia shivered against him, just a slight shake in his embrace as her breath caught in her throat and she fought to catch it again. It was so quiet, their voices were merely whispers and yet it felt the most deafening thing she’d ever said. His lips kissed softly against her neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, arms wrapped snugly around his middle under the big winter coat as they prepared to wait out the worst of the rain.

David’s cold hands on her back had grown warmer now, as the minutes had passed and the downpour showed no signs of letting up. “I have to get you back soon. A few hours without a backup, Craddock could look past that, but much longer and we’ll have some explaining to do.”

“I’ll just say I wanted to go for a drive and I demanded you to take me. Say you assumed taking me was a better option than if I’d somehow gone off on my own.”

“Another lie.” David sighed.

“For now. Until we know what the right next step is.”

He didn’t know for sure why his chest tightened at the thought. Whether it was the anxiety of lying to his superior again, or perhaps, rather, the idea that he already knew what the right next step was. Had known it for weeks now, ever since they had shuffled out of the wreckage at St. Matthews College. Her back pressed to his chest as he guided her to safety in the aftermath of an explosion they'd narrowly avoided. She had put her heart on the line, chosen him, and he had been speechless. As he'd finally found his voice, they'd made a brief attempt to talk, and then a second assassination attempt had promptly ended the conversation. 

The confusion and fear that followed had brought their already fraught emotions to the surface. He'd needed to see her through it. To be the one to get her through this intense time. And in complete honesty, he didn’t trust anyone else with her life. They’d both fallen into bed that night, hearts pumping and minds racing, as they knew their at-one-time convenient sexual interlude had become much more than they had admitted in its lifespan till then.

“Alright, hold my hand so you don’t slip. Wouldn’t want to explain to Craddock why my principal came home muddy and with a broken arm.”

“So it’s not that you simply wish to hold my hand?” Julia said teasingly.

“That too.” David smirked slyly. A smile spread across Julia's lips. David pressed his mouth against them quickly, as he pulled the hoods over their heads and held her hand safely in his as they made a run for it. Julia shrieked as they ran across the field. David wasn't sure if it was from the cold or simply a hint of childish joy, but it made his heart swell all the same.

Julia pushed her parka to the backseat of the car, blowing blissfully warm air into her cold hands as he did the same. She finally noticed the surroundings as the car lights turned on. She could just barely and through heavy rain, make out the muddy road that continued the way they'd gotten there. Surrounded by yet more trees.

Julia leaned against the window and stared into the night as David turned the car and brought them back to slightly less desolate and mud-ridden roads. Her body felt lighter, relieved of tension and forgotten feelings, even as her throat felt slightly dry and sore. She could see the hint of city lights in the far distance when she looked at him, driving patiently with a hint of a smile on his face, occasionally checking to see if she was still awake. She smiled back as his eyes met hers briefly.

“Thank you.” She squeezed his hand. 

David took a deep breath and pulled over to a roadside stop, pausing for what felt like minutes before he finally spoke, without turning to look at her.

“I think we should...” He stopped himself, taking a deep breath. “When they say it's safe for you to go home, that's when we stop lying. If they all think it's safe enough for you to go home, we can...”

She could swear she saw a tear in the corner of his eye. Maybe it was only a raindrop. His hand grabbed onto hers. His chest moved heavily as he drew deep breaths, and she brought their joined hands to her lips. Pressed them firmly, holding them to her as she saw his tension ease. He turned to her, still a hint of something wet in his eyes as he looked at her and her heart pounded. His eyes turned forward again, hand on the wheel as he prepared to start the car again. But he hesitated. Breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. She undid her seatbelt, releasing his too as she climbed over the center console, and landed in his lap with a surprised gasp.

“Hi.” David said, an amused grin on his face as he leaned back and took in his new situation.

“Hi.” Julia whispered as she pushed him against the back of the seat. Wiping any wetness from his eyes as she kissed his face. Stroking his cheeks gently as David's breath calmed and he relaxed visibly in front of her. Her thumb stroked his lip. Her eyes searching his for what he needed from her. He leaned forward, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to her lips and she couldn't stop herself. Kissed him back frantically, parting his lips with her tongue as it dueled desperately with his. 

Her heart still pounded as she pulled him close. Pulling on the collar of his shirt until he was sitting upright, practically melting into her. She poured all her gratefulness onto him. Hoping he understood how much it meant that he'd listened. How much it meant that he didn't need to be told explicitly, and that he had understood what she needed, even when she didn't. Hoping he knew how deeply felt his gesture tonight was. Maybe he'd even understand that it was the first time a man had done something for her that held no promise of a reward for him.

“Julia, I have to get you back to the hotel.” David mumbled as her teeth scraped along the razor sharp edge of his jaw. The hands placed firmly on her ass dared beg otherwise, but his voice at least made an attempt to appear firm.

“You will. I can't imagine,” She stopped mid-sentence and pressed her pelvis against his, feeling the hard length of him beneath her as she wiggled her hips a bit. Oh, torturing him was far too easy. “This taking very long.”

Julia's hands found the front of his trousers. Eyes locking with his as she pulled on a slim button, sliding it out of its hold with trained, nimble fingers. Slowly unzipping him as his chest rose heavier and faster with each passing second. She held no confidence in David's purported will to stop now. Not with how his eyes opened and closed repeatedly as his head leaned against the seat, his hands exploring freely underneath her creamy cashmere sweater and his breath heavy with want.

She pulled on the dress pant, eyes still firmly on his. They grew dark. Lustful and determined as he arched his body off the seat and let his trousers slide down with more ease. He found her mouth again. Sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled her closer, leaning her forward as he lifted the soft material from her body and feasted on the creamy skin above her camisole. It felt so good. So right. They were both so lost in the desire, so utterly in the moment that they both jumped from the shock of her back accidentally hitting the car horn.

Julia's head bumped the roof as David flew back in his seat, before they both collapsed into a heap of giggles. Julia's breath tickled against his neck as she laughed, and David's hand instinctively went to her head where it had met the top of the car. He couldn't feel anything, and Julia assured him she felt fine. Barely touched it. He sighed in relief. A long, deep sigh as he leaned back and took in the sight in front of him. Half-dry, messy waves against flushed cheeks, framing a heart-stopping smile. Her fingers ran through his moist curls, gently stroking the back of his neck as she leaned in to kiss him again.

He didn't even pretend to play coy this time. Tangled his hands in her hair as he pulled her down to him. Panting heavily as he pulled her jeans zipper open and forced the stupid button of that way-too-small opening. Seeing Julia in jeans had been a very pleasant surprise when he'd walked behind her in the car park earlier. He'd certainly appreciated the way she had looked to the side with a smile, enhancing her walk ever so slightly as they walked in appropriate distance towards his parked car on the guest floor. Right now, he wished he'd only had her normal choice of trousers to fight with. He knew how to get those off in two seconds by now, they'd be well on their way to white hot fucking heaven already.

David groaned in frustration, panting as he pulled on her trousers. “Of all days to wear jeans, Julia.”

“You said to dress warm, David. I didn't have anything else.” She panted back at him, struggling to pull down the tightly fitted denim over her hips. She ended up back in her own seat, chest heaving as she looked over at David, a naughty glint in his eyes as he helped her pull them down and watched her leave the jeans on the seat as she climbed over the console again. The rush of their stolen moment of freedom fueling every lust ladened second with an extra dose of excitement.

His erection strained against his boxers and Julia bit her lip as she pulled them down, releasing his cock. She stroked him, watching with eagerness as his eyes rolled back in his head and soft grunts flowed out of his mouth. 

She bit his lip, tugging on it gently as she groaned when he filled her. He met her thrusts at first, before she shook her head and kissed him again. David leaned forward, latching onto her neck as Julia began to ride him slowly. Every pleased sigh and happy groan against her neck spurring her on as she increased her pace. 

Their coupling was intense and quick, so unlike the slow and playful love making they would enjoy at The Blackwood. Different, but exciting. David flopped against the seat as he groaned, Julia leaned against his neck as he tried to catch his breath again. Hooded eyes looked up at him, chuckling as she saw his red cheeks and felt his racing pulse.

“Mess.” Her heart beat slowing as she kissed him lazily, and David laughed against her lips. The sticky residue of their coupling ran down her thighs as she slid over and back into her seat, pulling her jeans on clumsily as he watched. He'd almost considered taking the loaner car that Craddock had made available to any officers serving regularly on Julia's detail. Opting for his own only because he felt like it. Looking at her as she hummed and grunted while pulling the jeans back on, he made a note to follow his instinct next time too. If they were lucky enough to get away with it this time. He had become exceptionally good at evading suspicion, but even he wouldn't be able to believably explain away stains on the seats should Craddock have the car taken in for a clean.

Julia zipped her jeans back up as David pulled on his own trousers.

“Never done that before either.”

“Don't tell Lorraine about this part.” The slight shift in David's smile went unnoticed as Julia pulled herself together. His mind raced, a cocky smile creeping onto his lips as he slowly tucked himself in and pulled his belt together. 

“Go.” She said cheerfully, high on lust as she turned on the dim light and checked her face in the mirror.

Julia stared at him as the city lights began to fill the car. David's smirk hadn't left his face since they'd begun driving again. Not even when she'd jokingly told him it probably should. He managed to somewhat pull himself together as they neared the city, driving them back in the direction of The Blackwood Hotel as Julia absentmindedly caressed his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Tahir still stepped onto the stage, looking for Julia to tell her about the mistakes in the speech, and set off the explosion. But Julia was still with David, as they made their first attempt to have a conversation about them. So without Julia dead, David wasn't as involved in the investigation, and since Julia was there to vouch for him, pinning him as a suspect didn't work and the investigation has been unsuccessful. Hence Craddock is still in place and hasn't received the incriminating recording.


End file.
